big_hero_6_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unexpected Feelings
Fluff fic with Maddi and Hiro (they're in Anthro form) “Useless! I can't do ANYTHING right!” Maddi growled, tossing the mechanical scraps away from the desk. She bung her head on the desk before she felt a hand go under her forehead. “Woah there, Maddi, you okay?” Hiro smiled a warm smile, raising an eyebrow as Maddi just slumped in her chair. “What's up?” “I'm washed up, Hiro....I can't think of anything good to make or to do...” She sighed, tinkering with the screen of Hiro's computer, sliding icons across the screen. “I'm useless...” Hiro pulled another chair close to her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly as she let out a defeated sigh, banging her head against the desk again. “Maddi Maddi Maddi!” Hiro laughed a bit, holding his hand under her head. “You gotta relax! You won't get any ideas by murdering your brain cells.” “Oh what's the use....I can't get anything out of them anyway....” A half-chuckle came out of her throat, but Hiro just hugged his arm around her shoulder. “Ah c'mon, Mads, you just gotta search for a new angle..” There was a bit of silence before Maddi looked up at the boy, giving him a soft smile. “Heh...There's a smile. You are so smart and talented, Mads, don't you dare give up on me now. You can totally create something! The convention is a few months away, you have plenty of time.. And I'm the judge so...You've already blown me away.” She scoffed, lifting her eyebrow at him. The two sat in the lab, having toiled all day to try to cook up some ideas. Maddi was a bit cranky, having not eaten since earlier that morning. She wasn't aware of the soft tone in Hiro's voice. "C'mon... I'm sure Aunt Cass has some late lunch waiting for us upstairs." He smiled, easing her out of her chair. Maddi just sighed and let him lift her up and walk back towards the Café. Maddi sighed and just leaned against him a bit,closing her eyes as she finally felt the hunger hit her. "Okay..." She sighed, "Fine...." She grumbled as Hiro nudged her towards the door, dragging her back inside. She seemed a bit groggy. "You okay?" He murmured softly, giving her a look over. He noticed her forehead was slightly damp, and her cheeks and nose looked a bit red. Her eyes seemed slightly glazed over as she fumbled to get a good step. Maddi sniffed, then rubbed her watery eyes. Hiro watched her with concern, "I'm....Perfectly fine..." Maddi responded, almost tripping as her foot caught the step. her tail drooped behind her, dragging along the floor as she sluggishly made her way into the Café. She sniffled again, her body growing heavier on Hiro's shoulder. "I don't think so...." Hiro shook his head, putting his hand to her forehead. "Yeah...You're burning...." "What's that dear?" Aunt Cass piped up as she saw the two teens lumber towards her, ears perking as she heard Hiro's voice. "Maddi are you alright?" "I think she has a cold, Aunt Cass." Hiro responded back, draping Maddi's arms around him. "Probably strained yourself from trying to work too hard." He gave her a teasing glance, but she just furrowed her eyebrows and looked away, a small pout on her face as she held onto him. "Oh poor thing...." Cass frowned, walking over carefully to the two, putting her hand against Maddi's forehead. "Feel free to stay here for the night, I know your parents are on another trip and your sister is out picking up project stuff with Wasabi....I'll let you borrow some of my Pajamas and will send up some soup soon....Hiro please help her upstairs." "Will do...C'mon Mads..." He smiled a little, trying to get her to cheer up, but she remained pouty as they went towards the back and up the stairs. As soon as they made it into the bedroom, Maddi collapsed on the bed; face first into the pillow. "Uh...Need anything?" Hiro snickered, failing to hold it back as her face just planted deep into the fluff of his pillow. "mmnghh..." She grumbled from the fabric, tail twitching back and forth. Hiro rolled her to her back, where she groaned in discontent. "Nooo....Why'd you do that?" She whimpered, groping her hand against the empty air as he left the room to grab a pair of his Aunt's pajama pants and one of his large t-shirts from the laundry basket laying on Tadashi's bed. He paused and ran his hand along the sheets, smiling a little bit before walking back over to Maddi. "Here....Uh...I'll go see if Aunt Cass made your soup while you change." Maddi felt herself blush a bit as she watched him go and shut the door. Hiro lingered around the door for a bit, then went downstairs, cheeks burning as he scolded himself silently in his head. After a few minutes or so, Hiro returned with a platter in his hands. He carefully balanced it against the forearm of his right arm before knocking on the door a few times. "Mads? You dressed?" Hiro murmured softly, his ears twitching as he awaited the response from the ill girl. "Yeah..." She answered back, her voice more congested than before. Hiro carefully opened the door, trying not to spill the scalding soup that was steaming in the bowl in front of him. The orange juice sloshed a little bit in the glass, but managed not to spill over as Hiro quickly brought it to the side of his desk, sliding it on. Maddi had her legs tucked up against her chest, her indigo-blue eyes watching him silently as she kept her muzzle resting against her knees, a small pouty look puffing her lips. "I'm not sick..." She protested quietly, sniffling a bit as it got harder to breath from her nose. Her ears folded back when Hiro gave her a look, raising his eyebrows as he sat next to her on the bed. "Are you sure about that?" He questioned, taking a thermometer from the tray. "Open." She shook her head, closing her mouth shut. "Mads." "No." "Maddi." "I'm not sick." "Yes you are." "No i'm no-" Before she could get the last word out, Hiro popped the thermometer in her mouth and held it there. He stared at her with a small smirk on his face. Her cheeks flushed with red as she furrowed her eyebrows, moving her tongue so it covered the receptor of the device. As soon as it beeped, Hiro withdrew it, with a little grunt and snort from Maddi. He squinted to read the little digital number displayed on the screen. 102.7 degrees. He showed her the result and she crossed her arms and looked to the side, tail twitching in frustration. He let out a slight laugh, rolling his eyes playfully. "Yeah, I believe you are." Work in Progress Gallery Not sick.png|such a stubborn one Maddi is Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon